the dossier
by just a wannabe novelist
Summary: for your eyes only. Assessment on this years current crop of hunters and their abilities.
1. intro

Just a short intro before we get into the fic proper.

This fic is an in-universe Threat Assessment of the various hunters we have come to know and love over the course of the series. A daunting task given the inconsistencies in the show regarding powers and how they work, not only that but the fact that we know so little about aura, dust and semblances more or less forces me to use headcanon to fill in the gaps.

This fic isn't really a story but more a series of documents that may exist in remnant detailing the powers and abilities of new and up coming hunters and how to deal with them if need be. These documents detail events that happened in universe that may not have happened in the show such as the names of parents and siblings and other things that happened in a character past that the show hasn't told us. I will try to be as show accurate as possible and revise the assessment when needed though I will do a fanon version for my other fic "a hint of JASMine" which will cover my OCs and events canon to that fic.

The chapters will be a little out of order starting with Pyrrha and then moving on to the members of team RWBY and then the rest of team JNPR moving on to supporting cast like sun wukong and villains such as cinder.

Finally I like to thank the anons on 4chan's /rwbyg/ thread to giving me the encouragement and help I needed to try this and to write something other then shitty SI fanfiction.

And thank the rest of you for taking the time out of your day to read this. Please favourite and leave a review to tell me what you think and if you're still bored and hungry for more of my stuff check out "a hint of JASMine"

And leave a review of what you think of that after all i can't get any better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.


	2. pyrrha

Name: Pyrrha Nikos

Occupation: hunter-in-training, retired Mistral Regional Tournament fighter and former champion

Known associates and affiliations:

* Daughter of Leonidas and Gorgo Nikos

* Sanctum graduate and is currently attending Beacon Academy.

* Currently the Pumpkin Pete's cereal spokesperson.

* Second in command of team JNPR. (However it seems that she gives most of the orders as seen in footage of the breach of vale)

* Team JNPR is currently allies and friends with the members of team RWBY.

* Seems to have a crush on her team leader Jaune Arc and has began to train her inexperienced leader in the ways of combat. Time will tell if it grows into more.

* Further more she has unlocked Jaune Arc's aura, likely the only reason he is still alive today.

General information: born in Mistral, Pyrrha was bred and groomed to be one of the finest warriors of this generation. It showed when she became the youngest winner of the annual Mistral Regional Tournament in history at the young age of 13, barely into her first year at the Sanctum combat school. She has been a media darling ever since then. appearing in magazines and on cereal boxes and has even made a cameo in the X-Ray and Van television show. She continued winning for four years in a row however once she gradated sanctum, she announced her retirement from tournament fighting and her plans to attend beacon academy and become a full time hunter [1]. More recently she has aided local forces in fighting off a Grimm wave in downtown vale with the help of several other beacon students and two from haven academy [2]. Not only that but officials from the Vytal Festival say that she and the rest of team JNPR intend to enter in the combat tournament. It is at present unknown why she has decided to leave retirement.

Personality: Pyrrha so far has show that she is a kind and almost motherly woman. However recent evidence suggests that while friendly she has a desire for battle as show in the aftermath of a sparing session with Mercury Black where she seems disappointed that Mercury chose to forfeit half way through the match, likely realising he was holding back. Bare in mind this was after she had already spared with and defeated the entirety of team CRDL [3]. Despite her battle lust she seems to avoid confutation of the social kind and is currently unable to confess her feelngs for Jaune and claims that no one wishes to date her due to her status, it's possible that she may be lying in order to lead Jaune into dating her. Further study will be needed to confirm.

Weapon: The subject uses a hunting rifle-xiphos-pilum hybrid weapon named Miló and a hoplon shield named Akoúo̱. Miló, when in Javelin form can fire off a bullet when being thrown that increases velocity and power in mid flight. pyrrha has shown to be extremely skilled with her shield, often using it as a weapon as seen during her initiation were she used it to cut off a near fully grown deathstalkers stinger [4].

Abilities: The subject has shown that she knows how to awaken another's aura as shown during her initiation into beacon were she awakened Jaune Arc's aura [5]. Her combat style is largely built around fighting men but is effective on Grimm as well often leading her opponent where she wants them to be and strike their weak spots. Has show good management of her aura levels and knows when to hang back to recover. subject has show very good accuracy with both gun and shield.

Semblance: The subject seems magnetic powers however due to her habit of concealing her power, one most likely formed due to fear of being declared a cheat in her tournament days her full power is unknown. While it seems that she needs to touch a metallic object to control it, new evidence suggest it may in fact be a field of control [6].

Note in the video the soda can swarm. Pyrrha doesn't seem to have an upper limit to the number of items she can control at one time or even be magnetic in nature as long as it is metallic. It's possible she may even be wrong about her semblance. It may be some form of metal control similar to metal bending [7].

Recommended Strategies: In the event that she goes rouge it is suggested that all units stay at range and wear down her aura with dust rifles thus making her semblance unusable, do not attempt to attack her in melee under any circumstance. Exploiting her kind nature might work if you could use it to somehow poison her or get her into position where she'll be weakened. Alternatively gaining the support of Jaune Arc may lead her to stand down. Under no circumstance threaten his well being in an attempt to force her to cease, the subject can move much faster then you can pull the trigger and we have enough PR problems.

1\. *See video file post mistral tournament rundown news Conference*

2\. *See news file "the vale pulled out from your eyes: local heroes save the day"*

3\. *See video file Pyrrha versus team CRDL sparring lesson*

4\. *See video file initiation highlights team JNPR edition*

5\. *See video file full initiation Jaune Arc*

6\. *See video file team RWBY and JNPR food fight*

7\. *See hunter profile: toph beifong subject: semblance*


End file.
